starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ejecutor
|envergadura= |altura= |masa= |aceleracion= |mglt= |velatmos=100 kilómetros por horaStar Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles |motor=Propulsores de motor (13) |hipermotor=Clase 1 |alcance= |sishiperimpulsor=Equipado |potenciasalida= |energia= |escudo= |casco=Reforzado con titanio |sensor= |blanco= |navegacion= |avionica= |compprincipal= |contramedidas= |armamento=*Turbolásers (5,000)Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes *Cañones de iones *Tubos de misiles de impacto |complementos=*Más de 1,000 naves estelares **Cazas estelares de superioridad espacial TIE/ln **Bombarderos TIE/sa **Interceptores TIE/IN **Transportes Titán Y-85Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios *Caminantes |muelle=Al menos 1 |escape= |tripulación=*Miles **Soldados de asaltoConsecuencias |pasajeros= |tripulacionmin= |carga= |abastecimiento= |soportedevida= |comunicaciones= |otros= |disponibilidad= |uso=Nave de mando |entradaenservicio= |1vezvista= |destrucción=4 DBY,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico durante la Batalla de Endor[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] |retirada= |ultvezvisto= |batallas=*[[Secuestro del Ejecutor|Secuestro del Ejecutor]]Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II *Escaramuza a bordo de la Cárcel AccreskerDoctor Aphra 25: The Catastrophe Con, Part VI *Asalto a los Muelles Espaciales de Mako-TaStar Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I *Batalla de Hoth[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *Batalla de Endor |afiliacion=Imperio Galáctico |armada=Armada Imperial |flota=Escuadrón de la Muerte |destacamento= |propietarios=*Cassio Tagge *Darth Vader |capitanes=*Kendal Ozzel *Firmus Piett |tripulacionconocida=*CR978Estrellas Perdidas *Gherant *JA189 *OL701 *Penrie *Ciena Ree *Ronnadam *Berisse Sai *SubaStar Wars: Force Collection *Maximillian Veers *Nash Windrider |registro= |alias=}} El Ejecutor era un [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]] que fue la nave insignia personal del Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Vader y una de las naves Imperiales más grandes y poderosas jamás construidas. Bajo el mando de Vader, el Ejecutor dirigió el Escuadrón de la Muerte después de la Batalla de Yavin y supervisó el asalto Imperial a la Base Eco de la Alianza Rebelde durante la Batalla de Hoth. Mientras servía como la nave comando Imperial durante la Batalla de Endor bajo el mando del Almirante Firmus Piett, la nave fue destruida después de que un caza estelar rebelde Ala-A pilotado por Arvel Crynyd se estrellara contra su puente, causando que el Superdestructor Estelar perdiera el control y se estrellara contra la Estrella de la Muerte II. Descripción Siendo una de las naves Imperiales más grandes y poderosas jamás creadas, el Ejecutor tenía 19,000 metros de largo, eclipsando a sus [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial|Destructores Estelares clase Imperial]] escolta, y contaba con más de 5,000 turbolásers y cañones de iones. El centro de su casco en forma de punta de flecha estaba cubierto por una superestructura similar a una ciudad, mientras que la parte inferior albergaba la mayoría de los sistemas de ingeniería. El extremo de popa del Ejecutor estaba marcado por una torre de mando trapezoide coronada por dos cúpulas de desviación y comunicación geodésicas; En el extremo inferior del casco había trece propulsores responsables de mover toda la embarcación. Puente [[Archivo:Executorbridge.jpg|left|thumb|198x198px|El puente de mando del Ejecutor.]] Al igual que en las clases ''Imperial I''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion e ''Imperial II'',Imperio Destruido, Parte II el puente del Ejecutor presentaba dos fosas alargadas situadas debajo del nivel del piso, y una pasarela donde estaban los oficiales superiores. Una diferencia notable fue que, alrededor del 3 DBY, las consolas de las fosas se alinearon de forma paralela con la pasarela, en lugar de forma perpendicular. Sin embargo, para el 4 DBY, la disposición de las consolas se había modificado para que coincida con la de los Destructores más pequeños. Historial de servicio Construcción [[Archivo:Executor above Kuat - Darth Vader 20.jpg|thumb|left|230px|El Ejecutor en construcción sobre Kuat.]] Construido por Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat, el Ejecutor estaba destinado a tomar el lugar del ''Aniquilador'' como la nave insignia del Gran General Cassio Tagge y la mayor nave estelar de toda la flota Imperial. Tras la Guerra en Shu-Torun, el Superdestructor Estelar estaba entrando en las etapas finales de su construcción en los astilleros orbitales de Kuat.Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I Cuando el renegado Imperial, Doctor Cylo, intentó hacerse cargo de la nave, Darth Vader lo detuvo. Como recompensa, el Emperador Palpatine otorgó a Vader el Ejecutor y su flota. Tagge intentó razonar con Vader, que ahora poseía más autoridad que él, pero Vader no escuchó. El Lord Sith rápidamente ahorcó con la Fuerza a Tagge causando su muerte y luego preguntó al Almirante Kendal Ozzel cuándo estaría lista la nave. El oficial respondió que pasaría aproximadamente un mes antes de que la nave se lanzara debido a los daños causados por la toma de control de Cylo, pero Vader le dio dos semanas. Cuando Ozzel comenzó a protestar por esto, Vader lo amenazó diciendo que sonaba como Tagge. Este miró al oficial Imperial ahora muerto y luego le dijo que la nave estaría lista. Mientras Vader miraba al espacio y usaba la Fuerza para conectarse brevemente con su hijo, Luke Skywalker.Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI El Ejecutor se convertiría en la nave de mando del Escuadrón de la Muerte, la flota de naves capitales asignadas a Vader, y también seguiría siendo comandado por Ozzel, con quien Vader comenzó a enojarse cada vez más. La nave reemplazó al Devastador como nave insignia de Vader, y muchos de los soldados de asalto que sirvieron a bordo de la nave fueron seleccionados debido a su excelente desempeño en la Academia Imperial. Debido a la crucial Batalla de Yavin, que vio a la Alianza para Restaurar la República destruir la superarma Estrella de la Muerte del Imperio, Vader y la flotilla tuvieron la tarea de encontrar la base de los rebeldes. Muelles Espaciales de Mako-Ta [[Archivo:Attack on Mako-Ta begins.jpg|thumb|230px|El Ejecutor llega a Mako-Ta.]] Después de que la Reina Trios se pusiera en contacto con Vader, revelando la ubicación de la Flota de la Alianza en los Muelles Espaciales de Mako-Ta,Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI el Ejecutor, junto con el resto del Escuadrón de la Muerte, llegó a la estación espacial rebelde, iniciando un ataque contra la flota. Desde el Ejecutor, Vader ordenó el ataque, comandando la destrucción del crucero más cercano. Cuando el Halcón Milenario, pilotado por Han Solo, llegó a Mako-Ta e intentó usar una señal de proximidad rebelde para abrir las puertas cerradas de las bahías de cazas, Vader dejó su nave insignia para perseguirlo en su TIE Avanzado.Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II Ozzel continuó ordenando el ataque desde Ejecutor, decretando que se destruyan varios cruceros más. El intento de Vader de evitar que Solo abriera las puertas de la bahía de la nave insignia de Dodonna falló, y un escuadrón de Alas-X lideradas por Luke Skywalker entró en la batalla, formando el Escuadrón Pícaro.Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III Por otro lado, los rebeldes en Mako-Ta continuaron buscando en los archivos de Trios una forma de reactivar su flota, y Leia Organa se enteró de que el código de anulación se encontraba a bordo del Ejecutor. Para abordar la nave insignia, Organa usó los códigos de transpondedores de la nave de Trios para hacerse pasar por la reina, llevando un equipo de las fuerzas del General Davits Draven con ella. Se les autorizó a aterrizar y lograron escapar a hurtadillas de la nave, matando al oficial Imperial que había llegado a recibirlos. Cuando Draven ordenó que sus fuerzas salieran de la nave de Trios, notó que el TIE Avanzado de Vader se dirigía hacia ellos, alertando a Organa. Los rebeldes lograron escapar, pero Vader aterrizó en el muelle de atraque y sacó su sable de luz, consciente la presencia y las acciones de los rebeldes.Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV Batalla de Hoth [[Archivo:TheHandOfGod-ESBHD.jpg|thumb|left|230px|El Ejecutor junto al Escuadrón de la Muerte inician el ataque a Hoth.]] En el 3 DBY, un droide sonda Imperial localizó el escondite de los rebelde, la Base Eco, en el planeta helado Hoth. Aunque Ozzel no estuvo de acuerdo con Vader, quien sintió que habían encontrado a los rebeldes, el Señor Oscuro le ordenó que trasladara la flota al sistema Hoth. Sin embargo, Ozzel sacó sus naves del hiperespacio demasiado cerca del sistema, lo que permitió a los rebeldes levantar sus escudos de base defensivos, lo que obligó al Imperio a iniciar un asalto terrestre. Posteriormente, Ozzel fue asesinado por Vader debido a su fracaso, y promovió al Capitán Firmus Piett para servir como su sucesor. Cuando el Imperio desalojó a los rebeldes de la superficie de Hoth, el Ejecutor, acompañado por varios Destructores Estelares, persiguió al Halcón Milenario que huía, hacia el cinturón de asteroides de Hoth adyacente al sistema Anoat. Vader finalmente ordenaría al Ejecutor que abandonara la persecución y se alejara del campo de asteroides, para que se comunicara con el Emperador Palpatine sin interrupciones. Más tarde trasladó la nave al gigante gaseoso Bespin, donde tenía la intención de atrapar a los fugitivos que se dirigían allí a bordo del Halcón para atraer a su hijo, Luke Skywalker. Batalla de Endor En el 4 DBY, el Ejecutor, aún comandado por Piett, sirvió como la nave insignia de una flota Imperial de Destructores Estelares que se reunió en la remota luna forestal de Endor, donde se encontraba en construcción la nueva superarma del Imperio, la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Cuando una flota rebelde llegó al sistema en un intento de destruir la estación de combate incompleta, iniciando la Batalla de Endor, el Ejecutor y la flota se colocaron en posición para evitar que los rebeldes escaparan. Sin embargo, Piett no atacó a los rebeldes, ya que el Emperador Palpatine quería demostrar el poder destructivo del superláser de la Estrella de la Muerte contra las acorraladas naves capitales rebeldes. [[Archivo:Rotj112.jpg|thumb|right|240px|El puente de mando del Ejecutor es destruido.]] Huyendo de la potencia de fuego de la Estrella de la Muerte, los rebeldes se enfrentaron a los Destructores Estelares de Piett a corta distancia, mientras que su equipo de asalto terrestre destruía el generador de escudo que protegía la superarma, permitiendo a los cazas rebeldes ingresar hacia su superestructura. El comandante de la Flota de la Alianza, el Almirante Gial Ackbar, que deseaba ganar más tiempo para que los cazas cumplieran su misión, ordenó un bombardeo concentrado contra el Ejecutor. Mientras las naves de guerra de la Alianza enfocaban su fuego en el Superdestructor Estelar, dos interceptores RZ-1 Ala-A atacaron los escudos deflectores del puente del Ejecutor, derribándolos. En respuesta, Piett ordenó a las baterías delanteras que intensifiquen su potencia de fuego para evitar que algo penetrara sus defensas. Consciente de que el Ejecutor se convertiría en el punto de apoyo no solo de la batalla, sino también del equilibrio de poder en todo el Borde Exterior, la Vicealmirante Rae Sloane movió su nave, el ''Vigilancia'' a la posición de flanco del Ejecutor para intentar defenderlo. Sin embargo, el Líder Verde rebelde Arvel Crynyd, con su caza estelar Ala-A gravemente dañado por el fuego del Ejecutor, logró retener el control suficiente de su nave afectada para enviarla hacia el puente sin blindaje de la nave Imperial. Al ver la inminente amenaza, Piett gritó una vez más para intensificar las baterías delanteras, pero ya era demasiado tarde; el guerrero rebelde se estrelló contra la torre de mando del Ejecutor. A medida que las explosiones envolvían el puente, la enorme nave fue atraída hacia la superficie de la Estrella de la Muerte, explotando al impactar. Legado Tras la destrucción del Ejecutor, los rebeldes ganaron la Batalla de Endor destruyendo la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, mientras que Darth Vader, el ex comandante del Ejecutor fue redimido como Anakin Skywalker al matar al Emperador Palpatine, su Maestro Sith. Entre bastidores En El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!, donde Tom Angleberger vuelve a contar [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]], el Superdestructor Estelar presente en la Batalla de Endor fue erróneamente referido como «el Eclipse, el Superdestructor Estelar del propio Emperador.El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza! En el manuscrito de Angleberger, ese error había sido detectado y reparado por Pablo Hidalgo del Lucasfilm Story Group, quien incluso agregó específicamente que «solo había un Superdestructor Estelar Endor, y ese era el Ejecutor». A pesar de la corrección de Hidalgo, el error aún apareció en la versión publicada de la historia. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Allies and Adversaries'' *''TIE Fighter Owners' Workshop Manual'' * ; imágenes #4, 5 * * ; imagen #6, 13 * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Acorazados estelares clase Ejecutor Categoría:Naves del Escuadrón de la Muerte Categoría:Naves insignia